Pahlawan Nanas
by synstropezia
Summary: Nagi kecil ketakutan, ia menyesal, ingin pulang dan minta maaf pada papa-mama. Menghabiskan sore dengan menangis, lelaki yang dipanggilnya, 'pahlawan nanas' datang menolong. Saat itu, cinta telah memanah dan menjatuhkan diri, kepada seorang perempuan berusia 7 tahun. #pecintakabutungu


_Siang itu pukul satu, matahari tengah gencar bersinar. Awan berkelana bebas, begitupun burung yang melintasi cakrawala. Hujan tak menunjukkan tanda-tanda. Langit benar-benar bahagia, di mata anak berusia 7 tahun itu. Tangan mungilnya memegang krayon. Asal mencoret, membuat garis atau mewarnai langsung, pada selembar HVS A4. Sesekali ia bersenandung, 'balonku.' Menggoyangkan kaki riang dengan kesenangan meluap-meluap._

" _Akhirnya selesai! Akan kuperlihatkan pada papa dan mama." Berlari kecil mengelilingi rumah, ia baru sadar setiba di taman belakang. Menepuk jidat macam tukang kebun mereka, Pak Daemon, jika melupakan sesuatu kelewat penting._

" _Papa dan mama bekerja. Makanya pagi ini, mereka tidak kelihatan." Tawa nista, 'nufufufu' yang biasa menemani pun, digantikan semilir angin bernada monoton._

 _Ia benar-benar kesepian, diserang kangen pada Pak Daemon, ayah serta ibu. Tukang kebun mereka pulang kampung. Orangtuanya sibuk bekerja, dari pagi hingga malam tanpa kenal waktu. Bertemu sekalipun, menit bisa mewakili dengan angka puluhan, terkadang di bawah itu malah. Hanya kecup jidat, pipi, kemudian pamit tidur. Siapapun mana habis pikir, anak sekecil dan seimut ini tega ditinggal sendirian._

 _Jangan salahkan Pak Daemon kalau jiwa pedofil-nya keluar. Menculik ke desa lalu dirawat, seperti semangka sendiri. Bukan menangis apalagi melapor polisi, anak sepolosnya justru tertawa bahagia. Yang bikin ngeri, tukang kebun nista ini bisa-bisa dianggap papa!_

" _Benar juga. Aku tinggal mencari papa dan mama. Mereka pasti terkejut." Telah diputuskan oleh Nagi kecil, putri semata wayang Rokudo, petualangannya akan dimulai siang itu._

 _Melangkah masuk ke dalam, kakinya mondar-mandir di sepanjang dapur, sibuk mencari botol gajah kartun yang kebetulan, terletak di meja makan. Nagi kecil hanya perlu naik kursi. Mengecek kapasitas air dan untunglah, terisi penuh (mengisi dengan teko seberat dua kali lipat anak kecil bukan pekerjaan mudah, lho.) Selain kebutuhan akan hidrogen, ia mengambil roti kacang di kulkas, satu-satunya untuk mengganjal lapar, sekaligus pemasok tenaga._

" _Botol minum sudah. Bekal juga. Selanjutnya…. Topi!"_

 _Guna menghindari panas tentunya. Nagi kecil rentan terhadap cuaca, sedikit perubahan pun berpengaruh sangat banyak. Seperti kata pepatah, 'sedia payung sebelum hujan', lebih baik berjaga-jaga daripada terkena musibah. Toh kalau ia pingsan, banyak orang repot selain papa mama. Nanti Pak Daemon juga khawatir, di desa sana._

 _Segala macam barang telah dipersiapkan. Nagi kecil membuka pintu. Bersiap memulai pencariannya, di tengah terik Namimori tercinta._

* * *

 **Pahlawan Nanas**

 **Summary : Nagi kecil ketakutan, ia menyesal, ingin pulang dan minta maaf pada papa-mama. Menghabiskan sore dengan menangis, lelaki yang dipanggilnya, 'pahlawan nanas' datang menolong. Saat itu, cinta telah memanah dan menjatuhkan diri, kepada seorang perempuan berusia 7 tahun. #pecintakabutungu**

 **Rate : T**

 **Chara : Mukuro. R, Chrome. D**

 **Genre : Romance, family.**

 **Disclaimer : Amano Akira.**

 **Warning : OOC, typo, dll.**

* * *

 _Langkahnya riang membelah aspal. Menyapa kawanan burung di ranting pohon, nenek dengan tongkat berkaki empat, pedagang es krim yang berteduh di bawah payung gerobak, Nagi kecil terlihat ramah pada aneka pasang warna mata. Jangan heran, dia itu anak rumahan, patuh dan menjunjung tinggi nasihat orangtua. Meski, ya…. Pertama kali ini, membantah peringatan papa._

 _Ah, tapi tidak apa-apa! Nagi kecil melakukannya demi papa mama. Mereka pasti tersentuh._

" _Adik manis mau kemana? Sendirian saja?" Tanya pria ber-cheongsam merah. Senyumnya membuat Nagi kecil tersipu. Mirip tetangga sebelah, tapi versi anak-anak._

" _Mencari papa dan mama. Aku mau memberikan ini!" Tanpa menaruh sepeser pun curiga, Nagi kecil memperlihatkan maha karya, untuk seukuran bocah 7 tahun. Senyum pria itu kian melebar, berandai-andai pada jeda yang memperlebar jarak obrolan._

" _Memang orangtua-mu di mana? Paman bantu carikan, ya."_

" _Ehehehe … jangan bilang siapa-siapa, ya. Aku tidak tahu. Tapi kata ayah, jika berusaha pasti bisa." Kedua tangan Nagi kecil terkepal penuh semangat, dinaikannya tinggi-tinggi sambil tersenyum antusias._

" _Bahaya, lho. Lebih baik menunggu di rumah."_

" _Paman tenang saja. Aku pergi dulu."_

 _Pria berstatus tetangga Rokudo itu sempat khawatir. Namun diurungkan niatnya, melihat sang bungsu berdiri di seberang jalan. Lagi-lagi ia tersenyum, lebih tipis dibandingkan sebelum Nagi kecil pergi. Dia tahu bahkan sejak awal, semua akan baik-baik saja entah mengapa._

 _Usai pamit dengan paman, Nagi kecil beristirahat di bangku taman. Berteduh dari sengatan matahari sambil melahap roti kacang. Ia tidak sendiri, seekor kucing menemani di sampingnya. Bulu berbelang tiga, oranye, putih dan hitam dielus sayang, sangat lembut ketika menyentuh telapak tangan. Andai papa mama memperbolehkan, hewan malang ini akan dipelihara, sehingga mereka dapat saling menemani._

" _Hoamm…. Tidur sebentar, deh." Celingak-celinguk sejenak– sepertinya orang-orang terlalu malas untuk keluar. Alasan, 'mencari udara segar' pun terdengar basi. Siang bolong begini, apa yang kau hirup selain udara panas? 'Kentut' dari knalpot motor?_

 _Entah secepat apa waktu memutar roda, dua–tiga kedipan berturut-turut, oranye menyapu indigo yang membulat, berpendar akan sarat kekaguman, berangkai sejuta kata membentuk kurva pada bibir. Nagi kecil beranjak, mana sadar teman kucingnya pergi jauh-jauh waktu. Sandal bertali pelangi itu menari kegirangan bersama sang pemilik. Ia berputar, meloncat bagai anak katak di kolam hijau. Kata-kata tak lagi dapat, menggambarkan frasa dari kebahagiaan._

" _Coba aku membawa kamera. Papa dan mama pasti suka. Oh iya, sudah waktunya pulang!" Kertas disambar cepat, namun tidak dengan langkah Nagi kecil. Ia bergeming, melampiaskan takut pada selempang botol minum._

 _Sebagai, 'anak rumahan', Nagi kecil asing dengan dunia luar. Perjalanan terjauhnya adalah rumah Paman Fon, seorang berwajah menyenangkan sekaligus tetangga lima langkah. Kurva itu luntur, jeruji gigi mencabik bibirnya mengalirkan merah segar. Kini ia ragu, gerbang yang hendak mengantar kepergiannya ditinggal begitu saja. Memilih menunggu daripada melangkah tak pasti._

 _Papa dan mama pasti mencarinya, bukan? Jadi … tidak perlu khawatir, 'kan?!_

" _Hiks … hiks…. Aku takut. Papa, mama, cepatlah datang…."_

 _Langit menghitam pekat. Matahari terlelap digantikan bulan. Pernak-pernik bintang menggurita menguasai cakrawala. Nagi kecil mengigil, ia lapar, takut dan sendirian. Angin malam pun tiada mempan mengusir sepi. Justru memperparah keadaan saja._

 _"Maafkan aku. Papa dan mama marah, ya?" Kaca mozaik membentuk diri. Siap pecah, jatuh dan lenyap meninggalkan titik air. Nagi kecil mengusap mata kasar, ia tidak cengeng! Jangan menangis!_

 _"Kufufufu ... memang seharusnya kau tidak menangis." Tawa familier itu akrab menyapa pendengaran. Nagi kecil beranggapan Pak Daemon pulang. Tentu menyenangkan jika terjadi, namun..._

 _"Si-siapa di sana?" Sesosok lelaki didapatinya berdiri. Menghadap Nagi kecil yang bergeming di sini. Dia pasti kabur jika tidak gemetar!_

 _"Oya, oya, santai saja. Bagaimana kalau kuantar pulang?"_

 _"Be-benarkah? Kamu serius?" Tawaran apa yang lebih menggiurkan dari ini? Nagi kecil antusias menghampiri. Mereka berjalan berdampingan dalam kungkungan sunyi._

 _Anak ini menarik, pikir Nagi kecil. Netra dwi warna kontras dengan surai menyerupai pucuk nanas. Suara tertawanya senada Pak Daemon, ia pikir mereka ayah-anak malah! Ah, omong-omong, pertanyaan ini bagus untuk diajukan. Mungkin saja, sejenis kejutan dari tukang kebun tercinta._

 _"Ini rumahmu, bukan? Aku pulang dulu."_

 _"Terima kasih... Pahlawan nanas! Bolehkah aku memanggilmu begitu?" Barang sejenak ia berhenti, hendak membalas Nagi kecil dengan seulas senyum simpul._

 _Gerak ekspresif itu ditinggalkannya sebagai salam perpisahan. Tanpa menjawab Nagi kecil dengan lambaian serupa._

 _Namun lebih dari apapun, Nagi kecil sangat bahagia._

* * *

 _"Bagaimana menurut Mukuro-nii?" Menoleh sesaat, yang ditanya menyudahi tegukan teh-nya. Dwi warna bertubrukan dengan indigo. Giliran sang pemuda menggulum senyum geli._

 _"Itu aku, Nagi. Kakakmu sendiri."_

 _"Hahaha ... mana mungkin. Pahlawan nanas itu pendek. Wajahnya juga lebih imut." JLEB! Pisau imajiner menohok pemuda berstatus sulung Rokudo. Nagi seakan bilang, ia tidak tumbuh seinchi pun._

 _"Lagi pula..."_

 _DUKKK!_

"Kufufufu ... aku sampai tertidur." Pemilik tawa semerdu bunyi kentut itu, Rokudo Mukuro, terbangun usai kepalanya terantuk meja. Ia menengok kiri-kanan, melontarkan _death glare_ bagi siapapun yang menyaksikan.

"Nagi bilang apa, ya, kemarin? Langsung kutanyakan saja, deh."

Jangan percaya jika seorang Mukuro lupa. Ketahuilah, alasan tersebut hanya basa-basi untuk menemui Nagi. Sebagai kakak yang baik, sudah kewajibannya menjaga adik. Bisa gawat, jika lelaki hidung belang macam Dokter Shamal mendekat, siapapun bahkan Tsunayoshi, cowok imut di kelas tetangga, akan habis tanpa kenal ampun!

 _TAP. TAP. TAP._

Bak Cinderella bersepatu kaca, Mukuro menuruni tangga teramat anggun. Mesam-mesem membuat bulu kuduk merinding disko, dan yang berpapasan dengannya harus mandi kembang 7 rupa daripada tertular nista. Kelas Nagi, VIIIB berlokasi di lantai 2. Ia mengutuk jarak yang memisahkan, daripada membeli krim rambut untuk anggota kedisiplinan, lebih baik membangun lift supaya mereka cepat bertemu.

"Permisi~ Nagi ada?"

"Sepertinya Rokudo- _san_ pergi ke atap. Ada perlu apa, _senpai_? Biar kami sampaikan nanti."

 _Atap ... atap ... atap..._

Sepatah kata itu terngiang, bagai mantra yang seakan mendatangkan tsunami pada Mukuro. Dari Cinderella bersepatu kaca, ia berevolusi menjadi banteng mengamuk. Target serudukannya tidak lain dan bukan adalah, _**orang itu**_. Tepat sekali! Hibari Kyoya sang prefek Namimori. Siapa yang hobi tidur di atap selain dia? Wilayah tersebut merupakan kekuasaannya. Menurut survei, 9 dari 10 siswa habis di _kamikorosu_ setelah ke sana.

Bayangkan, Tsuna saja terkena imbasnya. Terlebih Nagi yang seorang gadis, imut mengalahkan langit ke tujuh!

 _TAP .. TAP…._

 _NGIET…._

Terang-terangan menampakkan batang hidung, Nagi dengan kotak bekalnya sedikit terlonjak. Aneh, sangat bahkan, tatapan sang bungsu menyuratkan semua itu; pertanyaan akan sebab musabab, keheranan yang menari-nari, rasa penasaran sekaligus menggelitik lisan. Berapa paragraf dibutuhkan untuk memuaskan hasrat tersebut? Penjelasan yang mungkin tak cukup, dijabarkan memakai panjang kali lebar saja, ditambah tinggi? Sisi miring? Entahlah!

Pasalnya dibanding musuh, Gokudera Hayato, atau siapapun di luar sana, Rokudo Mukuro paling membenci Hibari Kyoya.

"Mukuro- _nii_? Kenapa kemari?" Ini abad ke-20. Para guru bukan makhluk primitif, mereka tahu pentingnya alat komunikasi. Maksud Nagi, ia bisa mengirim SMS, mengajak bicara empat mata di kelas, kantin, halaman belakang, apapun asal jangan atap!

" _Herbivore_ lain datang rupanya." _TAP_! Sepasang _uwabaki_ mendarat mulus di atas pualam. Bergantian memandang Mukuro dan Nagi, melempar sekilas tatapan yang sulit dijelaskan.

"Kufufufu…. Ada tamu tak diundang di sini."

" _E … eto…._ Kyoya- _kun_ , Mukuro- _nii_. Kumohon jangan bertengkar." Tunggu sebentar! Barusan, lebih tepatnya dua detik lalu, Nagi menambahkan embel-embel?! Bukan – _san_ melainkan – _kun_?! Ini bencana, dia tahu itu.

"Ku … kufufu…. _Nii_ - _san_ punya ide, bagaimana kalau sekarang, Nagi panggil dengan imbuhan – _kun_ saja?" Mukuro cemburu kuadrat, itu fakta yang kasatmata. Orang ketiga yakni Hibari, menyadarinya dibanding nanas termuda keluarga Rokudo.

"Tidak bisa. Lagi pula Mukuro- _nii_ itu kakakku." Seringai mengejek diberi cuma-cuma oleh Hibari. Selain patroli, tidur siang dan memberantas herbivora, menyaksikannya cemburu adalah tontonan paling menarik sejagat raya.

"Sadari dan ketahuilah tempatmu, _herbivore_ ," bisik Hibari menyampingi Mukuro. Nadanya dingin berselimut intimidasi. Ya, secara tidak langsung, raja para karnivora itu minta, agar **dia menjauhi Nagi**.

"Aku sangat menyadarinya."

"Lalu kenapa…."

"Kita berada di atap, lantai empat SMP Namimori. Dan di sampingku ada perusak hubungan orang." Penuh percaya diri Mukuro memotong. Yakin seribu persen Hibari mati kutu, melihatnya bergeming tanpa niat membalas.

"Sore nanti kita pulang bersama, ya, Nagi!" Jemari mungilnya disambar lembut tapi cepat. Mukuro pasti mengantisipasi, segala tetek-bengek modus Hibari hingga akar terdalam!

"Kebetulan Kyoya- _kun_ juga mengajakku. Pulang bersama pasti menyenangkan." _Uhuk … uhuk…._ Mana kantong plastik? Mukuro ingin muntah mendengarnya. Kenapa setiap ada kesempatan, Hibari muncul bagai parasit?!

"Sayangnya aku malas, pulang dengan _herbivore_ yang tak pernah belajar idiom." Kalimat terpanjang, menyebalkan sekaligus paling menjengkelkan, sepanjang 15 tahun Mukuro menghirup napas.

"Tinggalkan saja orang gila itu. Ayo pergi."

 _BLAMM!_

 _Ding … dong … ding … dong…._

Demi kedamaian Namimori serta menegakkan peraturan, tonfa maha agung terpaksa mendekam di balik _blazer_. Hibari tahu, cinta Nagi pada Mukuro jauh lebih besar dan luas, dibanding pilinan kasih mereka. Sumber kebahagiaannya adalah sang kabut, sesuatu yang memang tak nampak, namun berseliweran di sekitar _skylark_. Betapa ia protektif terhadap siapapun. Anggapan polos bahwa itu tanda kasih sayang,

Hibari Kyoya menyadari kesempatannya tipis. Hubungan itu … mana mungkin sebatas kakak-adik saja? Mukuro Rokudo, manusia tipikal serakah yang katakanlah, benar-benar merepotkan.

"Jangan harap _carnivore_ sepertiku menyerah, _herbivore_ nanas."

Setelahnya, atap kosong-melompong sampai bel pulang berbunyi.

* * *

 _Sore hari_ ….

Bersenandung kecil sembari memasukkan buku-bukunya, Mukuro segera beranjak dengan tujuan serupa; menemui Nagi sebelum didahului Hibari. Namun belum sempat melangkah, dapat ia rasakan seseorang mencengkram bahunya. Jari-jari kurus itu menekan hingga kuku-kukunya terasa menusuk. Perlahan tapi pasti sang pemilik dwi warna menengok, mendapati lelaki ubanan yang lebih pendek lima atau enam centimeter, bermandikan perempatan siku di sana-sini.

"Mau kemana kau, nanas sialan?!" Adalah Gokudera Hayato, betapa ia mengutuk nasib bisa-bisanya sekelas dengan Mukuro.

"Masih bertanya? Sudah jelas pulang. Nagi menungguku," jawab Mukuro singkat, padat, jelas. Enteng menanggapi Gokudera yang akhirnya meledak-ledak

"Arghhh…. Terpisah dari _Juudaime_ , sekelas dengan nanas sialan. Aku lebih memilih _yakyuu baka_ dibanding kamu!" Telunjuk lentiknya menekan dada Mukuro. Memaksa _emerald_ dan _ruby-sapphire_ bertemu di satu titik.

"Oya, oya, santai sedikit. Biar kuberitahu, pertama; hanya adikku yang boleh menatap dari dekat. Kedua; seperti kamu mencintai Takeshi, begitupun aku kepada Nagi. Cintaku melebihi ikatan saudara kami."

"SIAPAPUN DIA CEPAT PIKET! KUBERITAHU JUGA, AKU TIDAK MENCINTAI YAKYUU-BAKA!" Perihal yang terakhir, Gokudera maklum Mukuro itu berotak miring. Kakak menyukai adik sendiri? Dia pikir ini telenovela?

"Semangat menyapunya. Takeshi melihatmu lho."

"Ho-hoi sejak kapan….?! DAN LAGI APA-APAAN ITU?!"

Satu masalah terselesaikan, akhirnya Mukuro bisa menemui...

 _Drrtt ... drttt..._

 _From: Nagi chayank~_

 _Mukuro-nii pulang duluan saja. Kyoya-kun yang menjemputku. Tapi tidak perlu cemas, aku pasti sampai di rumah._

Menemui Nagi setelah Hibari mengantarnya... Iya, MENG-ANTAR-NYA. Salahkan Gokudera yang menahan sangat lama, untuk apa, sih, jadwal piket, jika petugas kebersihan masih digaji dan melaksanakan tugas? Suka atau benci, Mukuro terpaksa pulang sendiri. Bukan takut dibilang atau ditanya, 'mas jomblo ya?', 'ganteng-ganteng, kok, nasib menyedihkan begitu.' Sungguh, dia cemburu melihat kedekatan mereka.

Entah setan apa merasuki, Mukuro tahu semua ini salah, perasaan itu janggal sejak awal.

Dia sudah menjadi kakak yang baik, menuruti kata orangtua, mengasihi Nagi selaku adik. Lalu … apa? Rasa sayang itu berkhianat. Cinta meninggalkan pesan yang darimananya mengeluarkan burung merpati. Tulus mengukir senja pada hati sang ilusionis. Puisi menuliskan larik, antara romansa dan rindu yang membutakan sepasang netra. Tahu-tahu, ketika ia membuka mata, dirinya tenggelam dalam lautan frasa. Kenyataan dan khayal, perbedaannya hanya setipis benang putih.

Dan Mukuro sadar, mustahil untuk kembali.

" _Sebaiknya aku menenangkan diri_ ,"

Atau tidak.

"Mukuro- _nii_ sudah pulang? Sore sekali." Tepat di hadapannya Nagi menyambut, tersenyum membuat ia terpaku pada daun pintu. Andai ilusi dapat memberhentikan waktu, atau biarkan momen ini bertahan lebih lama.

"Hayato menyuruhku piket. Dia benar-benar merepotkan, kufufu…."

"Aku minta maaf karena pulang duluan. Kyoya- _kun_ bukan seorang penyabar, padahal sudah kuberitahu untuk menunggu Mukuro- _nii_."

"Jangan merasa bersalah, Nagi. Pulanglah duluan jika kakak lama." Rambut sejenis nanas dielus lembut. Harum khas itu menguar, menelusuk indera Mukuro yang mengirim sengatan listrik, pada paru-parunya. Ia sesak, perih, sakit….

"Kumohon jangan memaksakan diri. Mukuro- _nii_ pasti kecewa, dan maaf, aku harus membuatmu merasakannya lagi." Ia berhenti. _Ruby_ - _sapphire_ menatap indigodemi sebuah jawaban, _adakah nama itu di antara iris Nagi Rokudo_?

"Jelaskan maksudmu. Kakak pasti mendengarkan."

"Besok sore, Kyoya- _kun_ mengajakku ke taman. Katanya, dia ingin mengatakan sesuatu."

 _DEG!_

Sudah remuk, hatinya tinggal potongan yang berserakan. Amat dalam Mukuro menunduk, lamat-lamat mengangguk sembari menaikan kepala. Nagi membungkuk. Menghadiahi seulas senyum yang justru membunuh pada temu pertama. Maka secara tidak langsung ia menyaksikan, menerima kekalahannya dari Hibari. Baik lapang dada maupun terpaksa, dengan tulus atau sandiwara semata. Namun … senyum itu tak mewakili, antara empat kata tersebut.

"Cih! Kata siapa aku mengaku kalah?!" Tubuhnya berbalik menatap punggung itu, milik Nagi yang entah kenapa…. Terasa jauh.

"Maafkan kakak, Nagi."

Atas kasih mesranya, pertemuan mereka delapan tahun lalu, untuk hari esok dan segala-galanya.

 _Keesokan harinya…._

Galau gulana melanda sejak _badai_ menyerang. Mukuro terlalu lelah bertutur kata. Menceritakan kisahnya dari pagi sampai sore, kala bel pulang bergema di penjuru sekolah. Gokudera cerewet menyuruh ia piket, pengganti karena kemarin kabur begitu saja. Namun apalah daya, _mood_ tiada mendukung barang sedikit. Gerocok tersebut diabaikan mentah-mentah, menambah kemarahan sang empu yang kian meledak-ledak.

"Awas kau besok, nanas mesum sialan!" Mengidikkan bahu, dirinya berlalu acuh tak acuh.

Taman menjadi satu-satunya alasan untuk ia melangkah. Demi membalas kekalahan, menghalau penyesalan yang segera datang. Sesuai kata Nagi, mereka bertemu pada tempat, di mana muda-mudi biasa memadu kasih. Di bawah pohon yang sama sejak 8 tahun lalu. Hanya satu perbedaan mencolok, jika dibandingkan fragmen kenangan miliknya.

Bukan dia yang berdiri di sana, melainkan Hibari Kyoya. Tak ada lagi Nagi kecil yang cengeng. Adik, orang terkasihnya telah menjadi gadis remaja. Bukan pahlawan nanas dan perempuan polos, tetapi sang penguasa Namimori. Lebih hebat, berani, juga ... terdengar keren.

"Ja-jadi Kyoya- _kun_ , apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Terputus di situ langkahnya, depan gerbang taman kala ia menabur garam pada jejak sendiri. Kenangan mereka terasa memedihkan, mencabik Mukuro Rokudo sangat ganas.

"Langsung saja, _herbivore_. Aku mencintaimu."

"E ... ah... Itu ... itu..." Nagi memainkan jemari gelisah. Bingung menghadapi pernyataan sepihak yang mendadak tersebut. Blak-blakan, tidak romantis apalagi berkesan. Nada Hibari begitu monoton, cenderung memerintah malah.

"Hn? Kau tidak menyukainya?"

"Ma-maksudku bukan begitu. Aku menyukai kejujuranmu." Tersenyum simpul, semu melukis merah pada pipi susunya. Pemandangan itu asing bagi Mukuro. Nagi telah berubah, perasaan ini tinggal seonggok sampah.

"Biar kutegaskan lagi, _herbivore_." Jarak mereka tereliminasi tiap satu inchi. Hibari hendak menciumnya, tahu sekalipun Nagi membeku. Ia telah dihipnotis _onyx_ itu.

"Chrome..." Panggil Mukuro lembut namun tegas. Serentak perhatian mereka tersita. Hibari yang mendelik benci sedangkan Nagi tersentak. Nama pena itu familier, atau lebih tepatnya mustahil dilupakan!

"Mukuro..."

 _TAP ... TAP ... TAP..._

Tiga langkah pun cukup untuk mendekati, menarik dan membawanya pada ciuman lembut, dunia milik mereka berdua – tanpa pengontrak lain, Hibari maupun ikatan darah tersebut. Mukuro hendak menyampaikan segenggam perasaan itu. Seberapa besar cinta serta kasih yang ia punyai, sehingga kata-kata tak mampu melukiskan. Terlalu runyam untuk diungkapkan. Jika dituliskan maka perlu ribu bahkan jutaan lembar kertas.

Cinta ini terlarang. Bayarannya terlalu mahal, butuh pengorbanan serta keegoisan tingkat tinggi. Dengan itu Mukuro menyerahkan masa depannya, demi membeli takdir yang bahkan berpaling daripadanya.

 _PLAKK!_

"Hiks … hiks…. Kenapa … kenapa Mukuro- _nii_ … menciumku?!" Secara Nagi adik kandungnya. Ikatan mereka adalah darah yang mengalir, pada masing-masing atensi. Daging itu satu dan mustahil terpisahkan.

"Karena kita sama-sama mencintai! Bukan sebagai kakak adik, melainkan Mukuro Rokudo dan Nagi Rokudo." Dirinya telah melampaui batas itu. Gengsi yang memblokir akses untuk menuntut jauh, mempertanyakan apa dan bagaimana hubungan ini.

 _HUG!_

" _Lagi pula…. Aku mencintai pahlawan nanas._ "

Frasa itu kepingan terakhirnya. Kini terpecahkan sudah, gundah gulana sang kabut. Hibari anteng menyaksikan, sulit menerka apa yang ia pikirkan, jika menyeringai semisterius ini. Tiga menit mereka berpelukan. Cukup satu detik melepas pagutan tersebut. Mukuro bingung, teka-teki itu bermain dan mengacak pikirannya. Namun, tanpa perlu menebak atau bertanya, air mata telah menunjukkan wujudnya. 'Ia' meleleh, membentuk setitik kristal yang jatuh terbanting aspal.

Bahwa kekalahan itu milik Mukuro seorang. Dalam pecahnya sajak, sunyi yang membentuk imaji besi, ia memeluk rasa sakit – teramat erat hingga merah meninggalkan raga ini, seonggok daging tanpa jiwa maupun roh. Nagi berada di luar jangakuan. Semakin ingin diraih, tambah jauh sang bungsu terbang. Sekarang, kabut memang kabut yang terlupakan.

"Mustahil … mustahil aku mencintai kakakku sendiri!" Kenyataan ini adalah dusta. Mimpi ia pegang teguh sebagai panutan. Pahlawannya bukan dia, tapi … tapi….

"Kau tahu, Nagi? Aku mengutuk kenyataan, fakta bahwa kita kakak beradik. Tapi … mau bagaimana lagi." Memunggungi mereka berdua, Mukuro pergi membawa keranjang itu, setumpuk rasa sakit dan hati yang retak retai.

"Semoga bahagia. Seharusnya aku tak pernah hadir dalam kehidupanmu."

"Bohong. Katakan semua itu bohong, Mukuro- _nii_. KUMOHON!"

Terakhir kalinya mereka bertemu, Mukuro hanya tersenyum. Nagi menangis dan Hibari termenung.

 _ **Karena bagiku, hidup adalah demi Nagi seorang.**_

Tamat.


End file.
